Pretty Girl, the Capitol's Girl
by CharmChaser
Summary: Growing up, Effie Trinket never really had anything to be unthankful for. Except her abusive mother and lousy father. Effie must raise herself, to be prim and proper, all while facing the thrills and hopes of the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of the Hunger Games.**

**But I love Effie Trinket.**

**Harry Potter is still better 3**

**-x-**

Growing up in the Capitol provided me with a special kind of delicacy that is only present with someone who is born with it.

That would be the natural knowledge of when it is the proper time to laugh at an anamusing joke, or if the occasion called for an elegant grip on your tea cup. Perhaps if it were the proper time to cross your ankles, or to just rest your hands in your lap.

Other things, like which fork to use with what meal was taught to young girls and boys by their parents. Most times, more often than not, a young child would have patient parents who would never even think about becomeing angry when their precious child spilt their pink lemonade on their starch-white napkin, or accidentally kicked off their shoes under the table.

But I, Effie Olivia Trinket, was not one of those prize daughters. And this is my story.

**XOXOXO**

Waking up in a posh, high fashion room was not exactly the hight of my day, but it was still lovely.

Bright yellow walls, with pink flowered curtains flowing down from my window was the first thing I saw every morning when the sun hit my naked eyes.

Naked, as in no makeup on. I was not allowed to be outside my room until I was no longer naked, so washing my face in the water basin was the first thing I always do. The water is never cold, nor is it warm. I always fill the pitcher before I go to sleep at night, but it never keeps the set temperature. Washing a warm face with lukewarm water isn't really desirable, either.

Being a young girl of twelve, I was not allowed to have all the beautiful fashions of the Capitol women yet, but I was allowed lipstick(light pink or baby blue, depending on my outfit), eyeshadow, and sparkles.

Sometime my mother let me get semi-permanent diamonds right under both of my eyes for the summer months I wasn't in school.

But that was when she was in a good mood.

See, mother always hits me. Rarely on my face, but multiple times on my torso and legs. She's not a very pleasent lady, and when daddy leaves home on his 'bad nights,' she gets very angry.

Anyway..

I decided on a yellow dress which was very light with a sky blue ribbon tied around my waist. Yellow eyeshadow and blue lipstick were a fantabulous combination with my pale skin tone. Not to mention my blue wedges never hurt anyone. I carefully pull my blonde ringlet wig off the doll head I placed it on, and pull up my dull brown hair.

_'Hello, beautiful girl!'_ I thought as I looked into my floor length mirror. I lived for the moments I felt this perfect. A beautiful new day, no one will hurt me today, and I'll finally get to try out my new dress at school.

I bet Hennie-Heshtie Moffut will be _so _jealous!

**XOXOXO**

I always eat breakfeast at our school, Lidia Spring Junior High. The faster I'm away from my mother, the better. Plus I love drinking the banana berry smoothie.

I almost never sit alone, because I know so many people here. But I really only want to sit by either Veridie or Pheebee, and to my horrible luck, they're both not here.

So I look like a complete loser, sitting at the lime green lunch table, all by myself.

I spot Corken Melfeller in the distance, sitting with his group of friends. His orange locks look absolutley radiant with his blue eyes. Not to mention that his golden lipstick makes me swoon. Corken Melfeller is the most beautiful man on the planet. He's two years older than I am, and I've had my eye on him every since we attended Renius Elementary.

He catchces my eye, and I smile my brightest at him. His friends spot who he's smiling at, and they all start laughing and clapping him on the back.

I start to wave, but at the precise moment, Hennie-Heshtie and her group of minions come up behing me and _dump_ their smoothies on my blonde wig. I basically jump out of my chair and turn around to face her. She's laughing at me while strawberry-kiwi drips down my face.

"Maybe _that_ will teach you to stop goggling at _my _boyfriend! Oh, and Trinket? Might wanna run home and change your _wig!_"

Hennie-Heshtie always bragged about how her mother lets her dye her hair all those colors, while most of us have gotten wigs. I try to contain my tears, because once my mother finds out about my wig, she'll surely be so angry with me.

I look back to Corken and his friends, and I see that they're all laughing at me. Corken tries to stop them, but it doesn't work. Hennie-Heshtie walked up behind him, basically strangles his neck with her thin arms, and smothers him with a kiss, all while I'm standing in a pool of pink smoothie, in my ruined new dress and wig.

I can't help it anymore, and I start to cry. I silently let the tears fall as I pick up my handbag and run out of the breakfast room. I pass Veridie and Pheebee walking in, and they cry out for me to stop, but I refuse.

I was not ment to go to school today.

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**There's my first chapter! Does it seem like Effie enough? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

Thank goodness that my purple-gloss colored house was only about four blocks away from Lidia Spring Junior High, because the strawberry-kiwi smoothie was sinking into my wig.

And it smelled so filthy.

With luck, my mother would be out of the house. Without it, I would be out of luck.

And, for what might possibly be for the first time, I wish my Daddy was home.

I stop running, and take off my wig as I sit down on a park bench. Usually, this act of nakedness was _never_ seen in the Capitol. I was practically in my underclothes! So I slung my boring brown hair up into what I hoped would pass as decent, and hid my wig under my crossed arms.

My Daddy started having fits with my mother when I was five. She wasn't necessarily a looker, actually she was quite ugly. With her absurd obsession with all the Districts, she'd let herself go from her radiantly beautiful youth years. She no longer wore her wigs, and she wore plain colors. She would only apply a thick amount of gray eyeshadow and a vibrant red lipstick so she wouldn't be naked.

She was as plain as a worn out pair of boots.

But my Daddy, he was beautiful. He has a ten set of diffrent wigs, all diffrent colors and shapes. They all match diffrent fruits, and they are _scented_ like them, too.

My favorite was the yellow bob that smelled like bananas.

When mother went all... Secluded... Daddy started to leave at night. I wasn't a genious then, but mother made it very clear when he got back that it wasn't good, what he was doing. Going to the strange Capitol night clubs and spending the night with diffrent women was not what mother wanted. And who was there to take her rage out on at home?

Me.

I was beaten, starved, and screamed at whenever Daddy left. I was only taken care of when Daddy was home to take care of 'Beautiful baby Effie.' I always knew what my Daddy did was wrong, and I never had a fondness for him like what he had for me. I never understood what was so wrong with what he did until I was about ten years old, but once I did, I never looked at him the same.

Not only did he abandon my mother and I, but nondirectly he was abusing me. He caused my mother to beat me. To starve me. To lie to me.

Standing up and holding my wig up to my body, I prepared to face my mother at home.

Maybe Daddy will be there.

**XOXOXO**

Daddy wasn't there.

"Effie Trinket you are _JUST_ like your _complete IDIOT_ father! I spend all _my_ time _AND_ all my _money_ on you and you _waste it! WASTE IT!"_

Crash.

Yelp.

Hit.

Scream.

The closest thing to her was our purple vase from District One, and she grabbed it and threw it at me with a great amount of force. Luckily, I scambled out of the way and it only hit my right theigh and calf.

Glass was stuck in my leg, and a hot searing pain was forming in my leg. I struggled to get up while my mother grabbed the next heaviest thing she could find, which so happened to be her mug full of pink coffee.

It burned my neck, and stained my dress even further. Thankfully this time I was up, but it took me a while to get up the stairs. Still screaming hurtful insults at me, she ran up and ripped me to the floor by my long hair.

"I _HATE _you, you little _BITCH!_ Don't you run from me! I CAN KILL YOU!" She slapped me so hard across the face, that I saw little lights pop in my eyes.

She ripped a chunck of glass out of my leg, and I screamed when the blood started to pour from the wound. Screaming earned me another slap across the same cheeck, and I knew it would leave a bruise.

"Shut _UP! SHUT UP! The neighbors will HEAR you!"_

I could not stop crying, I was hurting, why was she hurting me?

"Since you _RUINED_ my money, you will _NOT _be wearing anymore _WIGS!_"

And then she used the glass to cut my hair.

Chopped it all off, even bald in some spots.

And all I could think was that Hennie-Heshtie was probably laughing at my strawberry-kiwi stained dress and wig.

_'I wonder if she knows about the real me...'_

**XOXO**

I sit up in my room, carefully wrapping the clean strips I cut from my dress around the cuts on my legs. Upon further examination, I would probably have to get stitches in at least two.

I hate having to give myself stitches.

I pull out the medical pack that I stole from the Lidia Spring Junior High nurse, and find the medical thread and needle. I pop in two pain pills, and shot the tube of medidcine into my leg. This isn't my first time to fix myself up.

I pinch my leg hard, to make sure its numb enough. I still feel it, but its better than the searing pain that I felt the first time I stitched myself up with out pain medication. I was sore for weeks, not to mention that my wound almost got infected.

I was ten, I didn't know any better.

But this time, its basically an old ritual. Put the needle through the skin, pull it through, go on to the next stitch.

It takes five stitches on one, nine on the other.

Observing my face, there was a huge bump forming on my right cheeck. That would be hard to cover up tomorrow. Maybe I'll stay home. But I could definatly take the purple and red coloring out by putting on a lighter foundation and a darker blush.

But my hair, it was horrid.

Chops and snippets of brown were all in various locations, all layered unprofessionally, like something a two-year-old would do to their baby doll. I could do absolutly nothing to cover that up. Maybe Veridie or Pheebee would let me borrow a wig. Hopefully they wouldn't be very suspicious, after all, its not the first time I've showed up with a welt on my face or a few cuts on my legs. I'll just have to wear loose pants or a long dress.

Mother was right.

When I look into that mirror, I see nothing but an extreamly ugly little girl. In all my nakedness I've never looked so pathetic. I can't help but cry.

_No wonder Hennie-Heshtie doesn't like you! Your so ugly, and imperfect, and hideous._

It never crosses my mind that I could have been wrong. That maybe my ugly shade of mangled brown hair was pretty to someone out there. Or maybe my puffy bloodshot brown eyes were in any way gorgeous. This was my breaking point.

Always has been.

Always will be.

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**Chapter two again!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! **

**Effie's back at school!**

**P.S. I see that mostly all the people alerting/favoriting my story are Twihards. **

**No Potterheads?**

**WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

I wake up in the morning, in a numb, dull pain. I throw off the covers of my pink bed and quickly hopped up.

Bad Idea.

I guess I forgot that I had my stitches in my legs. The stitches stretched, and maybe almost tore as I jumped out of bed. I offered a little yelp to the quiet of my room and sat back down. Looking down at my cuts, I noticed that I would have to apply peroxide. It was an old District trick, but it was all I had. Any trip to the doctors would earn my family a bad name.

Not that we ever had a good one.

I carefully try to stand without ripping out my clumsy stitches, and I go over to my closet to pick out my outfit. I decide on my flowing pink gypsy pants that have a thick gold belt at me waist and a white skin tight blouse that basically sucks on my skin all over until it finally flairs out at my neck with a high collar that surrounds my ears. That way it will be easier to hide my hair.

This year is the Sixtieth Hunger Games, and last years victor, some girl from some District had the ugliest hair I've ever seen. Fortunatly her prep team did something amazing to it, and thats where I get my inspiration.

I've seen poorer Capitol girls draw up their hair with lots of big bows, but I'm only going to need one. I pick a large golden bow out of my bow box, and I twisted my hair to where you could barely see the bald spots. Then, placing the bow over the center of my forehead, I could pass as maybe a very lazy day. I step over to the mirror that shows all sides of my hair, and take a long look. Its not as good as my beautiful wig, but it will have to do.

My makeup doesn't hide the now purple welt across my cheeck, so I just applied purple eyeshadow to my other one, to make the clashing color look deliberate. In this state, anything looks better than what I looked like last night.

My mother still hasn't emerged from her bedroom yet, thank goodness, so I have a peaceful departure from my purple palace.

The walk to school isn't much diffrent.

**XOXOXO**

Today, the first thing I did was look for Veridite and Pheebee. I scan all the colorful lockers to look for the three white lockers standing next to each other.

We three thought white lockers would be original, so we all ordered white at the begining of the year. So far, it was a success. I could always find them there, waiting for me.

Pheebee saw me first.

Her silver eyebrows raised up so high on her chocolate colored skin, and her posh pink glossed lips formed a perfect circle of surprise. Pheebee's perfectly manicured hand shot up to her mouth as her eyes shredded the surprise and rose to absolute horror.

I must look terrible.

Veridie saw her face, and turned around to see what Pheebee was gaping at, and her gaw literally _dropped_. Veridie was always the more emotional of us three, and then as I stepped up to my locker, the tears started rolling. I don't look up into their sad eyes, because I would most likely start crying, too.

"Oh, _Effie!_" Veridie cries as she gently touches my mangled hair. I feel her pity for me with every labored breath she takes, trying not to start sobbing.

"What happened? Pray tell." She says as she burries her head in my exposed neck. Pheebee is just about to gain her bearings and finally close her mouth when I dro pmy handbag into my locker.

"I.. Tried to cut my own hair after Hennie-Heshtie poured smoothie on my wig."

I've never lied to them before. Not this bad. Sometimes I would say I was to tired when I clashed my makeup, or I hit the stairs railing when they spotted a bruise. I just hope they buy it.

Pheebee raises one eyebrow, but Veridie totally digs in. "_Effie! _Why didn't you _call _me? Here, take my wig. I know it doesn't match, but at least my natural hair is nice enough to pass today. _Why_ would you do something so... So... _Stupid!_"

I sigh, and turn around to give Veridie a hug for moral support. I pull her face up to fix her makeup. Her dark green mascara has run down her cheecks, so I try my best to wipe it off.

"Do you want my bow?" I ask, looking down at her outfit. Dark forest green with golden leggings running down her short stubby legs, and a little crown of gold leaves on her bright orange wig.

Both Veridie and Pheebee snorted. Looking back from both of my best friends, I knew that everything would be okay.

**XOXOXO**

"Now, Pheebee, I don't care if you want to join us on our shopping extravaganza, but you're very welcome to accompany us." Veridie said as we walked out of Lidia Spring Junior High, arms linked. Her long blonde hair waved in the wind, pretty as a spring flower. She only excepted that it wasn't so bad having a naked head, as long as if your hair was beautiful anyway.

"I can't go, I have to help Rissa shape her other wig for that big Games party. You know, her lilac one? Yeah, she wants it in cork-curls." We stopped in front of Pheebee's house and said our goodbyes. With a hug and a kiss, Pheebee left our presence for the weekend.

Veridie sighed, and turned to face me. "Off we go!"

**XOXOXO**

I come home with a white wig thats curly and reaches my knees. The people at _Willia's Wig Wonders_ even gave me a free manuel showing my diffrent styles for my wig.

I don't see mother, or my Daddy, so I head on up to my room.

Waiting on my bed is a new purple dress that flares out at my hips with yellow trim, and a new yellow wig. The wig is bright red, and reminds me of a tomato.

Its beautiful. Its from my Daddy.

I wish he would've given it to me in person...

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets skip a couple years into the future, to a fifteen year old Effie!**

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

I left Lidia Spring Junior High last year, with a pinky promise to my best friends Pheebee and Veridie that we would still be best friends. That nobody would replace each other, that we would all have a special place in each other's hearts.

You see, Pheebee, Veridie, and I are all going to diffrent Class Schools.

A Class School is where you choose to go to work on whatever career you want in the future. Well, not exactly what you want, but what the wise Capitol leaders think you should be doing. At Lidia Spring Junior High, and all other Junior Highs, for that matter, you are given a thick test booklet that you answer every question honestly, and they try to give you a job area that they think you would really enjoy. Pheebee was very excited to be going into the buisness world, but Veridie was very dissapointed with the television broadcasting crew. She wanted to be in the fashion world, to cut hair.

To my luck, Hennie-Heshtie was not selected to go to any schools that my friends or I were to go to. She was shipped away to the Schooling Preparation Program, where they trained teachers-to-be. She was furious, and I basked in it.

But I, Effie Trinket, was selected to be in the socializing network.

The Socializing Network consisted of talk-show hosts, like the famous Ceaser Flickerman, personal agents for the extreamly rich of Panem, receptionists, stay-at-home mothers and fathers, party and wedding planners. authors, musicians, and, most importantly, escorts.

Escorts, the people who make sure their Tributes arrive to and from places on time. Get them to training sessions, interviews, and everything inbetween right on the dot.

I've always wanted to be an escort.

So when I recieved my letter from Panem's School of Socializing listing all the possible job offers I could learn there, I instantly checked off the escort box. Of course, many people would check this exact same box, and many people would be very fierce in competition with everyone else.

So from that moment on, I placed my horrid past behind me, and stepped into a big, big, big future.

-x-

I recieved a call from Veridie that Pheebee and her were going out to a calm afternoon rendezous and that she would be very upset if I did not attend to talk about our futures at our seperate schools.

There was no way I couldn't attend.

I plucked on my bright orange wig that Veridie let me keep, as a goodbye present, and shrugged into a blue romper with knee high white boots. I looked absolutly stunning, and I was ready for the day.

I'd learned to stay out of my mother's way, that when I heard her roaming around downstairs, to shout out my door that I was going out, and to climb out my window onto the balcony, and climb down the stairs onto the road. And thats exactly what I did.

I met Veridie and Pheebee on the corner of Mags and Woof, named after two previous Victors. Every year the Capitol renames a street after the new Victor, and when one Victor dies, that street is renamed,

Veridie and Pheebee wore matching white wigs and dresses with a pink sash, and I couldn't help but feel left out. My smile faded, and I think Pheebee noticed because she smiled even wider and picked up a shiny bag.

It was labled _Capitol Couture_, so I knew it had to have been extreamly expensive. _Capitol Couture_ was the most expensive store on our block.

"Look, Effie! We bought you a new present, Miss Social!" Veridie exclaimed, as she pulled out the white wig that matched their two.

Pheebee grabbed out my new wig, and placed it carefully inside the bag. "Come, we must change you so all three of us can match! This is a cause for celebration!"

-x-

Pheebee told us all that she planned to own a shop of her own, one that selled merchandise from the Games. Veridie clapped and stated that she would definatly buy a replica of Enobaria's golden spiked teeth. She being the most recent Victor, you could already see citizens walking around with fake teeth to support such an exciting Games.

Veridie told us that if she were ever going to get a thrill out of broadcasting, she was going to have to be in charge of the cameras that filmed the Tributes during their interview with Ceaser.

I told them I'd signed up to be an escort, and they were overjoyed. Pheebee asked what my backup plan was, just in case, but I didn't have one. We then decided that _if_ I ever found the pressure of escort classes was to much, I could be a wedding planner. Or if I married rich, a stay-at-home mom.

I would be such a good mother, I can see it now.

-x-

**Happy Hunger Games! Did you guys enjoy the movie?**

**Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! You guys are blowing up my email! That makes me feel really awesome!**

**But still, Reviews are my prefered kind of cake(;**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

When I walked into Panem's School of Socializing, the first thing I noticed was how _big _it ws. I'm talking huge, spacious, and empty.

For the moment.

Because when I finally located locker Three Hundred and Ninty-Four, the bell to signal first period began to ring. Out of every door imaginable came loads of people, and I felt so crushed. They moved in all directions, like panicking animals.I was pushed and shoved, as people grabbed their stuff and scurried to their next class.

I decided that this was absolutly thrilling.

I checked my locker mirror, made sure my white wig was still straight, grabbed my first hour books, and ran to classroom Fifteen. First hour was called _Time Tracking, _and it was supposed to teach all the escorts-to-be about the importance of making sure your tribute was on time.

I'm pretty sure this was a class I was not supposed to be late to.

I stepped into the classroom and scanned over bright colorful faces for a seat. Veridie and Pheebee had told me that I should never sit in the back of the class, because its harder to pay attention. I picked a chair and desk in the second row, right in the middle. Next to me on my left was a boy with lime green ringlets that reached his chin, and powder blue diamonds in his skin.

To my right was an empty desk, and I could only hope for a lost girl to come sit here, so I could make a new friend. I missed Pheebee and Veridie so much.

I looked down at my shiny new textbook, and flipped open the pages to chapter one.

_Chapter One; The Importance of Being On Time_

_In order for each Tribute to be respected to their full patential, their Escort must be sure to keep them on time. Late Tributes would mean a very unhappy Capitol, not to mention a very unhappy President, and that also may result in a jobless Escort. Being late is never up-to-date._

Hm. Being late is never up-to-date. I liked that! _'New catchphrase!'_ I thought as I smirked.

_In order to be absolutly sure of what time your future Tributes need to be where, every morning you should go over your schedule in your head. Repeat 'What am I doing today?' 'How long will it take to do this, and to get to there?' and finally, 'How early is too early?'_

_The answer to that question, is that you are never too early._

Suddenly, I was interuppted by the cold, silver sound of the school bell, and a squeeky little cough from the front of the room. A woman in a tight metalic red suit and tomato red dredlocks was standing in the front of the room.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Frinia Kerph, you are to call me Miss Kerph. I will begin with role, then we will start your lessons."

Not once did she smile.

**XOXOXO**

Escort classes were a whole new world to me, and it was nerve wracking. Some classes would have a fun, young teacher, like the new Mr. Celebrit (whom which insisted that it was okay for students to call him Mr. Celebrate), and there were cruel, cold teachers like Miss Kerph.

Once every two weeks, Pheebee, Veredie, and I would get together somewhere and talk about what we've been learning. Pretty soon I'm sure we'll be sharing the latest gossip.

Pheebee had told us one day that her sister Rissa had found a new boyfriend, with chocolate colored skin and white diamonds for eyebrows. He sounded immensily charming, and Rissa was smitten. They gave each other gifts, such as rings and necklaces, maybe even a wig.

His name was Sunnin.

Veridie laughed and said that it wouldn't be long until Rissa would have _the _ring clasped around her long delicate finger. We just laughed. Wouldn't a wedding be so fun?

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**Well, its a shorter chapter, but I'm really trying to rush things a little. Effie's fifteen or sixteen in this one, and soon will be Finnick's games! YAY!**

**Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for a new chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while! **

**Shout out to BookSwallower for giving me the idea for this chapter and a few chapters onward!**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

As summer rolled around, and another Games passes, and the Capitol fashion idea changed, I grew a year older, and a year wiser. No longer a naive freshman, I was going into my sophmore year.

The year that twelve selected students at Panem's School of Socializing's eescort program would get to take an internship to one of the twelve districts for the 65th Hunger Games.

I was one of them.

The thought of traveling to a district, meeting the Tributes beforehand, and getting to learn the basics with the current escorts was absolutly thrilling. We twelve students would get an early sneak peak into the Games, we would get to personally meet the stars of our favorite television shows.

I hadn't told Veridie or Pheebee. This was a little special thing all for myself. I told my daddy, and he sent me on a shopping spree to make sure I look fabulous when I met my own little mentor. I bought one of those fancy wig holders, that held three wigs. I planned to bring my white wig that Veridie and Pheebee bought me, a new pink wig I bought that fell straight down to my knees, and a dark chocolate brown wig that had pompom pigtails on top of my head.

I was destined to be absolutly fabu.

**XOXOXO**

The following fall when we went back to school, the twelve students chosen to go out to the Districts would reach their hand into a bucket, and pull out a district number.

It was sort of like the Reaping.

The first girl to go had a purple curled bob cut, and bright orange eyes. Delicate blue daffodils were all over her skin in the most artistic kind of tattoo I 'd ever seen. She drew out District 5. Her pretty orange eyes narrowed, as she asked what District 5 did. Appearently her answer was not satisfactory, and she waited by the door with a scowl on her face.

I was supposed to go fifth, so I waited, watching intently as three girls and a boy pulled out slips from the bucket.

District 2 for a cream colored girl with tiny lips in the shape of a butterfly. She smiled and clapped.

District 7 for the boy with red skin and huge silver lips that had a single blue fang hanging out over it. All his teeth were revealed in a sneer of disgust. I didn't think District 7 would be that bad, but appearently he did. At least it wasn't District Twelve.

District 11 to a small girl with a long black braid that she wrapped around her neck like a scarf. It still reached the floor. No emotion showed on her face.

District 9 to the girl before me, who had absolutly no hair. Just swirled black feathers sticking out of her scalp. She looked extreamly ugly, and I felt so sorry.

Then, finally, it was my turn.

I walked up to the bucket, me heart pounding against my heavily perfumed chest. I reached my carefully manicured hand into the bucket, and felt around for a slip that grabbed my attention. Finally, I just had to decide between two that I held in my palm. I picked the on the left.

I shakingly broke the seal in the middle, and folded open the sides so I could read the elegant black swireld letters.

_District Four_

**XOXOXO**

"Come along, come along! We don't have time to waste!" Called Panandria as she hurried ahead of us twelve. We were boarding the train that would take us to our Districts today. "Isn't this very beautiful? It goes over two hundred miles an hour and you cannot feel a _thing!_"

Panandria was a funny little thing, short as a tree stump and as skinny as a pencil. She looked more like a three year old wearing large platform heels than a grown woman. With her large silver curles piled upon her head to added heighth, she was the most hilarious little quack I'd ever met. She had a habit of checking her watch every five minutes, and making sure her golden dress wasn't wrinkled. Not to mention, she was pregnant with triplets.

So, added to her odd shape and appearence, imagine all that with a little waddle to her walk.

She shuttled us into the big white train, and gave us all the rules. I was assigned room six with another girl named Andromache. I looked around to place a name to her, and it turned out to be a girl with a very white complection, and pink paisley tattoos. I felt ashamed, because I was virtually tattoo-less. Except my recently done diamond eyebrows, I was extreamly plain.

Andromache and I grabbed our luxurious luggage and tugged it to our room. The beds had a fluffy white blanket on top that felt like a cloud. The walls were scarlette with white patterns of girls in the Games. I spotted Enobaria, an oldie but still a favorite named Mags, and another named Seeder. Some I didn't even know exsisted.

I imagine that the boys room would be the same, just with boy Victors. Maybe there would be the famous Haymitch Abernathy, the first Victor from District 12. Possibly Chaff, who lost his arm.

As I fell back onto the plush pillows of my bed, I couldn't help but shiver with the excitement of what was coming next.

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**So, there we go! Another short one, but its easier on me :3 **

**Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! I havn't updated in forever! Sorry for that .**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

Panandria called all of us out of our rooms for breakfeast at exactly Nine, handed each of us a pink papered scedual, and informed us that District One was only thirty minutes away. I learned last night that Andromache recieved District Eight. We joked and laughed that maybe she could pick up some clothes from there, but we both knew that would never happen. The Districts always dressed like they were street rats.

For breakfeast all thirteen of us sat around a large white table. We all had our own avox, and we could ask them to bring us anything we wanted. Mine had an ugly shade of blonde hair that was untidy and hideous. I noticed that only my Avox looked unclean. Well, this certainly wouldn't work.

I clapped my hands and called for a bowl of strawberrys and pineapple. With a small cup of sweet tea on the side. My avox nodded and hurried off into the kitchen. I looked over to my left at Andromache and shot up my diamond eyebrow. She didn't get the picture, because her paisley face only showed confusion. I shook my head at her.

My avox returned with my fruit and tea. I was about to say thanks, but Panandria coughed. When I looked up, she was tense, with her hands in her lap and her eyes on me.

"Well, I think now is a great time to teach every one of you a lesson," she began, "Avoxes, you are excused. I will come get you when your sevices are needed once more."

Everyone was looking at Panandria with a blank expression. What was she up to?

She tried to smile to release the tension of the room, but it ended up increasing because she gave us all more of a grimace. "My dear children, as you know, Avoxes are to be sevice to us Capitol people and the future Tributes and past Victors. They were once traitors to the Capitol, and hence we never tell them _'Why, thank you!' _Never. Effie, dear, I'm sorry you have such a... Barbaric, perhaps, Avox. Just order her to pull her hair up into a bun. Thats always easiest."

Now that her message was out of the way, Panandria relaxed, and smiled sweetly at us all. "I think I'll go get them now! Don't forget what you going to say, Effie!"

We all commenced eating while Panandria went to find all the Avoxes. It didn't take her long, because in less than five minutes, they were back to stationed all around us. I turned around in my chair, and looked my ugly Avox straight in her cloudy blue eyes.

"Fetch me two peices of toast, and while your at it, do something to you hair, a bun, particularly. It displeases me."

And with that I turned around to see Andromache giggling behind her napkin, pink eyes trainded on my brown ones.

**XOXOXO**

After we all waved goodbye to Listopheene, the girl who picked District One, we all settled back into our rooms and just hung around. Andromache and I invited a couple girls who we thought we'd like to our room.

The first to show up was Phloran, the girl who warped her braid around her neck as a scarf. The girl was tiny, but every inch of her was filled with authority.

Next was Zenimaro, the girl with the butterfly lips. She was quiet, always smiling, and always clapped when she laughed.

We were all laughing and joking about what we thought of my hideous Avox, who was currently standing in the corner next to Andromache's Avox, who had curly brown hair that fell down to her knees in graceful loops.

Phloran soon called Andromache's avox over, and told it to undo her single braid and let it out. I felt for her, because her hair was so long. Zenimaro was clapping along with all our hilarious laughter, and she soon fell off the bed from excitment.

"Ahaha, I just _loved_ that! _'And fix your hair, too!'_ Oh, Effie! You nailed it!" Cried Phloran, who had her hair strung all around the room while she had Andromache's avox comb through it.

I smiled, and waved my hand at her to dismiss the thought. "Should we _really_ be so rude as to talk about it _infront_ of the poor thing? I mean, isn't that a tad bit to cruel?"

"I think she's right. By the way, Effie, may I borrow your Avox? I'm hungry." Zenimaro pipped up from the corner bed, where she was lounging lazily.

"Sure, what do you want? I think I want a bowl of grapes and a platter of warm chocolate chip cookies." I said as I motioned my avox over.

Every one nodded in agreement, and my Avox hurried out of the room.

"Okay, everyone spill. What District did you get and is it any good?" Andromache whispered from the couch over by the window. "I got Eight, textiles. Maybe I'll find something that doesn't look like it came from a sewer, and I'll buy it. My parents sent me their blessing to charge their account with whatever I want."

Phloran sighed and frowned. "I got Eleven, but I have no idea what they do there. I hope I find something decent to take home. I have five sisters, and a brother on the way. My parents limited me to one thing for myself, and a thing that all of them could share. I would buy a doll, but a baby boy wouldn't like that. Unless they were... You know, chasing the wrong Tribute..."

We all giggled at that. There were many people in the Capitol that chased the wrong Tribute, but Phloran's family was not for that.

"Your so lucky Phloran! I got Two, but I've always held the poorer Districts close to my heart. I was absolutly tickled when Haymitch Abernathy won his games, of course, I was only three. Ever since I've always rooted for the underdogs, and when I'm older, I'll sponcer them. The poor things that come from there always look so skinny and miserable." Said Zenimaro as she pouted her lips, and the butterfly squashed together.

"If we could trade, I would trade you. But Panandria said that everyone who got a poor District would have an opportunity to bring joy and life inside of their hearts. In other words, no trading." Phloran said as she grabbed a cookie from my newly returned Avox. "You!" She cried to Andromache's Avox, "Re-braid my hair. In two french-braids."

We all giggled at the Avox's expression, it was confused. Except Phloran.

She turned her now angry face to the Avox's. "Do you not know how to braid, you scum? Lets hope your a quick learner!" She looked back to us with a face of rage, and motioned my Avox to put down the cookies. "Go help her with the basics. If I see anything that is considered friendly, I will let the person in charge of you know."

Andromache's Avox's expression became vage, but mine went guickly, avoiding the neat coils of long dark hair thrown all over the floor. She quickly started braiding Phloran's hair, and showed Andromache's Avox how to do it.

Quickly, the frightened Avox learned.

**XOXOXO**

"See, I know how to work with them because my parents work in the President's manion. They recieved a nice, loyal Avox man for Christmas one year. We call him Jerone." Phloran said as we hugged Zenimaro goodbye at the District Two train station.

"Promise me you all will write?" She cried, waiting for our approval before she stepped off.

"Promise!"

"With all my heart!"

"Bet my diamond buttons!"

With that, she stepped off, blew up little kisses from her butterfly lips, waved goodbye, and stepped away from our view.

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**One of the friends gone. I know it wasn't very important, but I had to throw in how people in the Capitol treat Avoxes. I hope you liked it! Luvvies!**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No one reviewed last chapter! WUZZUP WITH THAT? It will not do. **

**See my AN at the bottom for a surprise!**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

I left them in the same manner that Zanimaro did. Hugs, kisses, addresses written on scented sheets of paper, and more hugs and kisses. My Avox was to come with me, and for that I was glad. I didn't want her to suffer with Phloran any longer. I just... Didn't like it.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped off the train, was the smell of salt in the air.

The air was moist, humid, sticky. I instantly hated it.

A funny little man with three blue braids hanging across his shoulder smiled and waved at me from a distance. Was he my Escort mentor? Was I supposed to follow his every move to learn how to acheive greatness? A small part in the deepest depth of my heart screamed _no._

He came closer and closer to me. Inside, I protested. I did not understand _why_. This man was normal, and the people here were not. For being a relitively richer District, they were dressed in rags. The girls were happy looking, well fed, but absolutly hideous in outfit. Dull grays, dead blues, maybe a dusty pastel pink for the richer citizens.

This place spelled out one word in my heart.

Misery.

**XOXOXO**

The funny little man with the blue hair's name was Justice. He had a habit of grabbing my hand and rubbing my palm against his yellow cheeck. He was akward, I was every bit more nervous knowing my mentor was a quack. I just prayed that he wasn't one of those that didn't mind being late.

I lived off routine.

Wake up early. Every morning at Six AM sharp. Shower, brush my pearly white teeth, do my makeup, pick my clothes, and put on a wig. Make sure everything is put away neatly, make my bed, clean my room.

Breakfeast at Eight AM. Fruit, maybe a rich chocolate cocoa to drink. Or hot tea.

But then I would go to school.

And now, that I'm not at school, I felt scared inside. A little anxious. I breathed a little faster, my heart fluttered, and my hands were grasping thin air.

**XOXOXO**

"Now, here is where you will be staying. All your bags will be taken care of by your Avox, and we'll be starting dinner at Five PM. When we recieve news that all of the Districts have their little Escort-to-be ready, we will start the Reapings." Justice told me as we walked up a long twisted staircase to the third floor of the Justice Building.

The first floor of the Justice Building was depressing. Faded blue wallpapaer that was chipping off at the corners, with dusty white charpets and torn yellow rugs, the place was in shambles. There were no flowers, everything made me sneeze from the dust, and I was terrified to even touch anything.

It looked like a dead old lady's house.

The second floor was better, much so. It was a little like home. It had offices with piles and piles of paper, workers who actually looked nice for once, the walls were in better condition, and there were smiles that greeted me.

Another stair case followed, and I could tell this was for the Mayor's family. It was cozy, very much like a warm little home. Blue flowers were all in white vases with patterns of sea shells. I was greeted by a tall boy, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes, and a girl with long brown curls around her face.

The girl gave me a beautiful sweep of a curtsy, and the boy bowed. I smiled. Finally, someone with some proper manners.

"Hello, Miss. Let me introduce you to my family, Miss?" The girl said with a smile, as Justice turned around the corner, leaving me alone with these strangers.

"Well, I suppose, if that is alright with them." I was running over the rules of proper manners in my head. _No laughing loudly, be on time, no rude gestures..._

"Of course, Miss. We've been looking forward to your visit." The boy said as he looked at my white wig with a small smile.

**XOXOXO**

The Mayor's family was nice. The boy and girl were brother and sister, and they were the most polite things that could come from a District.

Tomorrow was the reaping, and I was so excited. Justice said that this would be the time of my life.

_He said he might even let me draw the names!_

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**Here's my big surprise!**

_**Since I had ABSOLUTLY NO REVIEWS last chapter, and from looking at my story stats...**_

_**Lots of people are reading. But no one is reviewing!**_

_**So, in order for a new chapter, I need **__**FIVE REVIEWS!**_

_**FIVE REVIEWS IS ALL.**_

**Thats not that hard, guys! **

**Please, just take a small moment out of your time and review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter time! Lets go go go!**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

I awoke in my room, and sat up in bed. Raising my hands abouve my naked head, I stretched. A smile crossed my face.

Its Reaping day! And _I _get to Reap!

I hopped out of my fluffy white blankets, and smiled into the mirror. But then I stopped. In order to get to the bathroom to wash my face, these people would have to see me naked. My cut up dull brown hair had grown out a small bit over the past year, but it was still choppy and hideous. I would have to throw on a wig before I left.

I threw on the starched white bath robe I was supplied, and my knee long white wig, and ran to the bathroom with my face in my hands. I was almost there, so close! Hurrying, but also trying to be quiet, with my naked face behind my hands, I could barely see a thing. I thought it was a wall, until I heard it grunt as I fell to the ground.

I ran into that boy.

I squeeked as I landed on the fluffy white carpet. My wig was hanging off my head in a crooked position from not being secured properly, and My hands flew to the ground to catch my fall.

_This boy was looking at me. And I was naked._

I intantly screeched, and panicked. Ripping off my long white big, I wrapped it around my face. I couldn't see with all the white in my face, but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miss. May I help you up?"

I shifted my position, and felt around for his hand while replacing my hand over my wig. He grasped my small delicate hand, and pulled me up to my feet. I was unbalanced, but I managed.

"Could you... Could you lead me to the bathroom? I kind of... Can't see..." I asked as polite as I could manage, trying not to sound mean.

"Of course. You headed down the wrong hallway. And why not just take you... Wig? Yes, wig off your face? Then you _could _see." He said in a tone that I _knew_ had a smirk written on his face. Peeking on of my eyes out, I could barely make out his face, and sure enough he was trying not to laugh.

"I beg your pardon, but I have no idea what your name is."

He smiled more, and let out a chuckle. "Galis. May I ask yours, that is, if you have no problems, Miss."

_'Enough with the 'Miss!' this and 'Miss!' that!' _I thought, as I opened up a little hole for my brown eye to look through.

"Effie. Effie Trinket."

And at that moment, I felt a rush of courage. I have no idea where it came from, or if I will ever feel it again, but it was unmistakable. _Pride_, maybe. In that I have my own name, and that no matter what happend from now on, I would _always_ be Effie Trinket.

I dropped my wig from my face, Naked and all, and looked Galis straight in the face.

"Remember that."

**XOXOXO**

I closed my bedroom door, and crumpled to the floor.

That was _foolish._

I was naked, made a complete fool of myself, and will probably regret it for the rest of my life. But the funny thing was, I was smiling. Strange.

I picked out my new dress that had pink sequins all over it, that glimmered in the sunlight, and brushed out my ratted long white wig. After applying all my makeup, I shoved on my heels and made my way to the breakfeast room.

The dinning room was empty, except for my Avox and I. I checked my diamond studded watch, and I was told it was 7:45.

I was fifteen minutes early, which made me smile. Being early always resulted in being on time. I motioned over my Avox, and she bowed at my side. "A moderatly warm cup of sugar free green tea, please."

She bowed again and headed off to the kitchen. It wasn't long before the door opened up, but my Avox wasn't alone. Galis was with her.

"Hello, again. May I say that you look absolutly stunning, but yet like a whole new person." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat across from me. My Avox handed me my tea, and I took a sip.

I smiled. "Perfect temperature, really fine. Go rest." I finished as I waved her off. She bowed and gave me a large smile before heading off to who knows where. Looking back to Galis, I raised my eyebrows at him. "You act as if looking diffrent isn't my goal."

"You see, people here are so diffrent from you, and that in itself is a curious question."

I raised my diamond eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you so diffrent? Why do you hide yourself behind all your fancy makeup and clothes? Why not dress as we dress for your stay here?"

"Maybe beceause I'm homesick. Maybe because I look terrible naked. Maybe because its normal for me not to look like you." He laughs at that, and shakes his head.

"The Capitol is its own greatest weakness."

**XOXOXO**

**Just like last time, I want five reviews! So until it tells me I have 24 reviews total, I'm not updating.**

**Come on, guys. Just review, tell me how I'm doing! Luvvies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I recieved two EXTRA reviews last chapter! YAY! Thanks so much, guys! **

**This story is growing up so fast, AKA the main plot is coming into view soon! I've got everything planned out n.n**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

I shot Galis as confused look. How could the Capitol be weak? They were the strongest thing that I've ever known. Who wins the Hunger Games depends on them, so not even Victors are stronger. No way was the Capitol weak. District Twelve was weak. Not us.

As I opened my magenta pink lips to voice my opinion, Galis' parents and sister walked into the room, with my Avox and Justice on their heels. I checked my watch. 7:55.

I smiled at everyone, as Galis's sister took a seat to my left, and Justice took one to my right.

"Good morning, Miss. how was your sleep?" The pretty girl asked me with a bright smile that radiated off her pearly white teeth.

I smiled back, and patted her shoulder. "Please, call me Effie. It was wonderful."

If it were possible, her smile brightened even more. "Alright, Effie. I like it."

"Pardon me, but what is your name?" I asked as I looked over to Galis. He was watching our conversation with a small smirk on. I raised my eyebrows as he shook his head and threw his arms back behind his head.

"Annjoleena. You've met Galis?"

"Yes, but now I think its time for breakfeast! We've got a big day ahead, so lets munch up!" I said with a smile. But a new thought jumped into my mind.

Were Galis and Annjoleena eligable for Reaping? What if I picked them?

**XOXOXO**

Justice ran me through the basic rules of the reaping. How to pick a slip of paper dramatically, the right way to say it, and what to do if the Tribute I selected was moody and sad.

I hope I got someone pleasent.

He told me to pick out the girl first, so thats exactly what I planned to do.

This was so _exciting!_ I, Effie Trinket would be picking Tributes for the 65th Hunger Games! I was thrilled, flattered, excited.

As Galis and Annjoleena excused themselves from the dinner table to go change for the Reapings, I popped my question.

"Excuse me, but are Galis and Annjoleena eligable for the reaping?" I asked the Mayor and his wife, looking down at my bowl of strawberries with my hands folded in my lap.

"Galis is not, he turned ninteen two months ago, but Annjoleena is. She's sixteen." The wife answered, and when I looked up, she had on a bittersweet smile on.

I couldn't imagine why.

**XOXOXO**

I was sitting behind the Mayor, listening intently to his speach about the rebellion. I was so lost in thinking about how someone could possibly hope to beat the Capitol, that when Justice stood up, the Mayor had to nudge me on the arm to get my attention.

"Good morning, District Four!" Justice said as the crowd clapped and smiled. Over the years, I've noticed that usually the Districts that for the Alpha alliance are always happier about the Reapings.

I'm so glad I got this District.

"This year, we have a very special guest! The Capitol has provided us with an Escort-In-Training, bless their souls!" More people clapped as Justice raised my hand up into the air. I smiled my very brightest, and waved with my other hand.

"Her name is Effie Trinket, and I'm _positive_ we will enjoy her while we have her! Now, Effie, please draw the names for this year's Tributes!"

I smiled and walked over to the girl's ball that had so many slips of paper in there. Annjoleena couldn't have been entered very much. She was spoiled. No, I wouldn't pick her.

"Ladies first!"

I popped my hand in, and felt around. I didn't want a name from the top. I wanted one from the very bottom. I plunged my hand down deeper, to where my whole arm was stuck inside the ball, and pinched the name at the bottom iin between my fingers. Drawing my arm back out, I cleared my throut, and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Dour Marlind!"

**XOXOXO**

The tiniest little girl came forward, from the twelve-year-old section, whiping her dirty hands on an even dirtier dress. A ratted braid swung side to side as the little girl carefully walked up onto the stage, crying and shaking. A rush of relief swept over me when I realized that Annjoleena was not picked.

_'But whats the diffrence between Annjoleena and Dour?'_

"Why, look! She's so happy she's crying! How about a round of applause for Dour Marlind?" I said as I looked at the little girl with a smile, but when she looked at me, I was shocked. She was glaring at me, as if I had done something wrong!

The crowd applauded, and I patted her back. Her glaring only increased. I was confused.

"Now, time for the boys!"

I stepped over to the boys ball, and mixed up all the names dramatically. Swirling my hand around the edges of the ball to mix every single name up, I just randomly grabbed. With a big smile I unfolded the name, and squinted to read it.

"Finnick Odair!"

**XOXOXO**

I looked up, and almost _died_.

This man. Was. _Gorgeous_.

My jaw dropped. I heard people crying, _screaming_. Girls falling down, girls reaching out to him, girls grabbing onto each other, sobbing. Shaking my head, I tried to return to the present moment.

This boy was only... _Fourteen?_

Tall and tan, there was surely some age mistake. Bronze colored locks fell into his cocky green eyes, as he winked at all the girls that stared him down. his starch white collared button down was sharp and handsome, not to mention the first couple buttons were undone. Black slacks and tan sandles accented his muscular legs.

It wasn't long before he had reached the stage, and was shaking little Dour's hand, as she blushed and tried to smile. Turning back to the crowd, he blew kisses. Everyone swooned.

I swooned.

I stuttered for breath, and finally caught some. "L-Ladies and Gentlemen! I am so very delighted to present District Four's Tributes for the 65th Hunger Games, Dour Marlind and F-Finick Odair!" I managed to cough out as Finnick turned to me with a gorgeous wink.

**XOXOXO**

**-x-**

**There we go! FINNICK TIME! 3 **

**Once again, I want five reviews! Five for Finnick 3 **

**Luvvies, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**After recieving all my reviews(Thanks again!), I'm ready to start my new chapter! Although I'm worried that I'll get Finnick Out of Character):**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

Justice led me back on the side of the stage, and told me what a fine job I did. I was so pleased to hear that I did a model job and that he was proud of me. After congratulating me, he said we had about an hour before our Tributes would be back on the train heading back to the Capitol.

He was so excited about this years Tributes, mostly Finnick Odair, and was so happy I picked them. "Why, with your lucky thumb, we might have a Victor this year!"

I was so excited to get to watch the replay of the reapings to see Zenimaro, Phloran, and Andromache. I was curious as to what they wore, to who they picked, and to if they acted dramatic enough. I was sure that they were perfect. Hopefully they wouldn't be dissapointed with my preformance.

But with a Tribute like Finnick Odair, I was sure even my pathetic father would be proud, if he even knew I was here.

Before I knew it, the hour was up and I was thrown in a car with Dour, Finnick, and Justice as we were shuttled to the train station. My stay in this District was short, but enjoyable.

It was then that I realized I forgot to say goodbye to Annjoleena and Galis.

**XOXOXO**

Before any much longer than what I thought possible, it was time for dinner, and I was seated at a large dinning table with Finnick, Dour, Justice, a very odd old lady who's name I didn't know, and a past Victor named Jessira. I remembered Jessira because of Jessira Street, the street that Veridie lived on.

Everyone was silent for maybe a total of five minutes, before all the food came in. I had excused my Avox to go rest since other Avoxes were now here to help us. Lord knows that girl needed well earned rest.

But when our food arrived, Dour went _insane_.

Her eyes popped into the size of her opened mouth, which formed the slobberiest 'O' I had ever seen. that girl was literally _dripping_ saliva onto the table. I was about to yell at her, but someone got to her first.

"_Quit_ drooling all over the _table!_" Dour was shocked to be yelled at so harshly, and when she looked around for the source of the voice, she found Jessira. A scary, mean expression was plastered onto her face, and her hand was slammed onto the table. Poor Dour was trembling.

Finnick looked at Jessira with a face of disgust. "Hey, watch it! All she wanted was some food, something we are not that lucky to have much of."

What a hunk. Even stuck up for hopeless little girls.

But I quite agreed with Finnick. I wasn't going to say anything, heavens no, but I still agreed. That girl did not deserve to be yelled at for being hungry. Sure, I never went hungry, but I was deprived of other things. I instantly feared for this Dour Marlind.

Everyone was silent again. Justice was looking at me funny, with his funny eyebrows raised, and his lips pouting. I raised my diamond eyebrow at him, and he smiled.

"Well, who will be Mentoring who? Jessira, do you want Finnick?" Justice said, trying to start a conversation. I could tell that Jessira wasn't pleased, or maybe she was just in a bad mood. But she was angry now.

"I dont think I will. Mags, your it this year. I'm _done_ with killing these kids."

And with that, she left.

**XOXOXO**

This Mags lady was nice. She was polite, and she was very fine company.

Given the fact that I couldn't understand a thing she said.

We finished eating in silence, and quickly after the Avoxes took our dishes away, Justice announced that it was time to watch the recaps.

I squeeled in joy.

Finnick, Mags, and Dour just looked at me with an odd expression as I clapped my hands and bounced in my seat. Justice smiled at me, and grabbed my hand as he led me into the next room that had two matching sofas. Dour sat farthest away from the door, Finnick right next to her, and Mags nex to him. Justice and I sat on the other sofa.

The Capitol seal was shown on the screen, and I recieved a sudden ache in my heart. I felt the need to cry, to shrivel up an dcry my eyes out. I then realized what I said to Galis was true. I was extreamly homesick for the normality of the Capitol.

District One was up first, but the Escort was someone I didn't know. A tall boy with black buns on the sides of his head, tied up with red ribbons. He reaped a small girl, who was quickly thrown out of luck as another girl volenteered to take her place. Her name was District One boy was equally as large as the girl, scary and muscular. He would have a load of sponcers back home. His name was Pleat.

Next was District Two, and Zenimaro looked _spectacular_. With a smile that made her butterfly lips look like they were flying, she reaped two youngsters, who were quickly sent back to their stations. Volenteers, by the names of Margerie and Sebastian, were to go fight for the District Two name.

District Three passed quickly, with an Escort whom I wasn't familiar with. Small Tributes were reaped, but no one volenteered. Pity.

I was absolutly fabulous up on the District Four stage, and if it were possible, Finnick almost looked even more handsome on camera than in real life. _Almost_.

The rest of the Districts passed quickly, a larger than usual Tribute popping up occasionally, like the girl from District Seven named Charlotta, or the boy from District Eight named Hander. Andromache did a very fine job reaping, smiling at every single thing she said. Her golden laugh sailing through the District of Textiles.

District Eleven was up, and Phloran looked beautiful, as always. I was shocked to see her hair unbraided and curled, wrapped around her body like a beautiful dark brown silky dress, with a fine white slip on underneath. Barefoot and naked, she looked like a native princess.

District Twelve showed nothing impressive, as always.

Soon, the Reapings were over. Mags sent Finnick and Dour to bed, and Justice told me the agenda for tomorrow. Lets just say the Capitol was almost in my grasp again.

**XOXOXO**

**I still want five reviews! Thats all, please!**

**Luvvies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got my reviews!(Barely) so its time for a new Chapter! Tributes will arrive in the Capitol 3**

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

I awaoke in the morning to a very pleasent temperature in my bedroom. It shocked my how absolutly perfect I felt. I was sleeping on a fluffy cloud, snuggled up in such a warm blanket. Today was the day.

I'd be home today.

And I would drag my handsome Tribute around like Pheebee's sister Rissa drags around her adorable little pooch. The Opening Ceremonies will be a success, and my name will be remembered.

_Finnally._

I took my shower, the water was a bit cooler than normal, but thats okay, and put on all my makeup. I made sure to look even more spectacular, and wore pink _and_ blue lipstick. Blue on my bottom lip, pink on the top. I threw on my oh-so-uncomfortable-but-gorgeous satin baby blue dress and tied a magenta sash around my waist. I topped it off with my curled white wig that fell just below my shoulders.

Glancing into the mirror as I walked out of my room, I flashed a smile and headed to breakfeast.

**XOXOXO**

It was another twenty minutes before anyone else showed up, so I had my Avox fetch me fresh strawberries and warm tea. While I was munching on my strawberries, all the other Avoxes shuffled into the room in an orderly manner. Checking my watch, it showed 8:17 AM.

Everyone was late.

I smiled and tensed up. My eye twitched as I waved over my Avox. "Go check on everything, make sure everyone is... Alright."

She nodded and headed off in the direction of our rooms. About a minute after she left, Mags shuffled into thedinning room and took a seat at the head of the table. I smiled at her and squinted my eyes to seem more friendly.

"Good morning, Mags! We'll be in the Capitol soon, arn't you just _so _excited?"

I stopped smiling after I heard her grunt something that did not seem excited. I bit my blue lip, and tried again.

"Where are the Tributes? We've got a big, big, big day!" I said as I smiled at her again.

She looked at me with the most peculiar expression, and shook her head at me. She reached over and motioned an Avox over and slurred something into their ear, and they nodded and walked off. Just then my Avox returned to me side and motioned to me that the Tributes were in their rooms sleeping.

Sleeping! When we're on the way to the Capitol! Well, that will not do!

**XOXOXO**

After I was done waking up Finnick and Dour, I walked back into the dinning room and ordered that breakfeast should be started. Justice was up and ready, and Finnick and Dour were currently taking their showers.

"Oh, this is _marvelous_! We're almost home, and with such wonderful Tributes, too!" Justice said as he grabbed a jelly filled roll and placed it delicatly onto his plate.

I smiled wide, glad to have mutal thoughts on the Capitol with someone. "It has been _so_ long! I'm so glad to be going home, I've missed all the pretty colors! I love the Districts, don't get me wrong, but our Capitol is so much more handome!"

The door opened, and Dour walked in with a pretty pink dress around her small shoulders. Hair dry and wavy, she sat on the other side of Mags and grabbed three rolls. Mags patted her back, and Dour smiled.

"Well hello! Isn't this just a fine morning? We'll be in the Capitol so very soon, everyone will be so happy to see you!" said Justice as he smiled at little Dour and patted her shoulder.

Dour stopped smiling, and swirled her tiny face into a pool of rage. Eyebrows knitted together, teeth bared, and nose crinkled, she shoved off his hand. I jumped and spilt my tea on the starch white tablecloth, and Justice yelped in suprise.

Mags chuckled and patted Dour on the back, while Dour turned to me with the most _hateful_ gaze I'd ever seen. She opened her mouth to possibly say something to me, but that _would not_ do.

"No! I do not want you to yell at me! Justice and I invite you ungrateful Tributes into our home every year, and this is how you repay us! With such disresect and horrible, _horrible_ hatred! We let you star in our most prized entertainment and you children, yes, _children_, think you can boss us all around! Be quiet, stop _looking_ at me like that, and _eat up!_"

Dour had a rotten attitude.

What has the Capitol _ever _done to her?

**XOXOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

-x-

**XOXOXO**

I felt so terrible for yelling at little Dour, that I felt it my obligation to apologize. I absolutly hated to be hated, so I had to mend things up between us. So as soon as we were in the Capitol, I rushed to her room, where she dissapeared to moments after I blew up on her.

With the largest, friendliest, nicest smile I could muster, I knocked crisply on her door three times. My smile faltered as I counted to seven. After seven it would be proper to knock again. I was ticking off seconds in my head, my smile falling with each passing second, and I raised my knuckles to knock again. The door opened mid-knock.

A teeny tiny girl stood infront of me, in a pretty white dress with a yellow sash. With her hair pulled back into a tight braid and hands on her hips, Dour Marlind never looked scarier. For a second I forgot who was the Tribute and who was the escort.

"Uh.. Hello, Dour!" I managed to squeek out, as I smiled again. Hopefully, with all the heart I possessed, she would forgive me.

**XOXOXO**

_Dour's POV_

_**-x-**_

I opened my door to see the clown with her lips stretched across her face in such a frightning smile. I instantly backed away, and put my hands on my hips in a defensive position. There was no way I was taking any more crap from this lunatic.

Moments ago, she called me spoiled. _Spoiled_.

As if she knew!

I'm here, to _die,_ for her entertainment. She just wants to drag me around, show me off to all her freaky friends. I may only be twelve, but once a kid reaches Reaping age, they are never the same. Its like, instant maturity.

"Uh... Hello, Dour!" She squeaked out in her annoying little girly-gasp of a voice. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, but refused to move aside.

"Yes?"

Her funky little smile faltered, as she obliviously blinked and clicked her fancy nails together. "I wish to know if you will let me in! To, uh, talk to you!"

I was taken back, literally. I expected the bimbo to cut right to the chase and say what she needed to say right here, in the hallway. Now I would have to give her more credit, and allow her into my private room, that was currently a mess from my search of the closet. This was most likely going to be super akward.

I carefully removed me arms from my non-existant hips that would probably never form, and stepped aside to let her into my room. "Excuse the mess."

**XOXOXO**

_Effie's POV_

_**-x-**_

Well, this was most certainly the biggest rat's nest I had ever stepped foot in. Pretty dresses were thrown all over the floor, all over the bed, on the armchair by the fireplace, on the coffee table, just literally all over the place. Finally spotting Dour took maybe thirty seconds, she stood about four feet away from the now closed door, looking down at her feet in shame. Poor girl!

"Sweetheart, don't worry! I'll just call in the Avox!" This would be easy work, I'm sure they would be glad for this simple little task, I thought with a giggle.

I walked over to her microphone, placed over by the couch and coffee table, and pushed the button to call on the waiting servers. "Send in an Avox, please! To room... Oh what was it... Four-Oh-Three! We've made _quite_ the mess!" I smiled and hung up, looking around the room to see Dour pulling the many diffrent fabrics off of the couch, and making a pile on the floor.

Would it be kind to help her, or would it just be... Uncivilized?

I cleared my throat, and she turned to me. I smiled again, and patted the little thing on the shoulder. "Please, sit!" Dour looked up at me with her big doe eyes, and awkwardly perched on the edge of the couch. As I was taught in school, a proper lady always waits until her guest is seated first, so I knew that Dour had learned zero things about manners.

Although I felt that right now would not be the time to correct her.

As soon as I sat and crossed my legs, the door opened and my Avox scuttled inside the room. Spotting us sitting silently on the couch, she gave a timid smile and bowed. I lifted my hand, snapped my fingers once and pointed to the mess all over the place, and she got to work.

I had no idea as to why I was so nervous. This was absolutly _nothing_ compared to other things! I mean, compared to my first day of Escort School, this was literally not worth an argument with myself. This little girl was going to be dead in five days, and I was fretting about what her opinion of me was. I didn't even care what she thought of me!

At least I think so.

Once again, I cleared my throat, and opened my mouth to actually apologize. "Dour, I would wish to ask your forgiveness for the way I acted on the train. It was not the way that a lady upholds herself, and it was very rude of me. I would very much appreciate it if you would forgive me." Not once did I look at her face, I just could not bring myself to do it. It was also rude, becuase eye contact was number one in having a true, heart to heart conversation.

I looked up to her doe eyes, but she wasn't looking at me, either. She was looking at her hands, that were clasped tightly in her lap, tight braid slung over her shoulder and whisps of hair falling around her face. My eyebrows crinkled, and my smile faded once and for all. My mouth opened to speak, but closed again, but only to open once more. No words would come out of me, I did not know what to say.

Leaving would be ideal, but the absolute worst thing to do. Speaking up would also be ideal, but I had no idea what to say. I guess I was stuck with waiting it out.

I watched my Avox clean up all the dresses, first picking them up from all over the random locations, then placing them in the pile that Dour had started. It was becoming more than a chore, she was starting to make it a dance. Twirling from the headboard of the elegant bed in the corner, she spun once then hopped with her toes pointed and landed by the pile, where she dropped the dress, and moved onto the next one across the room hidden behind the door.

She had no idea that I was watching and continued to prance around the room, collecting dresses and dancing. Instead of bending over from the waist to pick up dresses, she would bend at the knees with her ankles together, toes pointed out in what I knew was a fancy little move from the art of ballet.

She drapped the last cream colored dress over her left arm, which she held out curved before her body, while her right arm mimicked the position and her legs bended and twirled her body around and around and around again. Finally stopping at the pile, she bended her right leg far behind her body and raised her arms above her head, and dropped the dress on the pile.

She was smiling, and started twirilng again, but mid twirl, she spotted me watching her. Abrubtly trying to stop spinning, she placed both of her feet shoulder width apart in proper serving position, and looked down at the ground biting her lip. Was she afraid? Was she ashamed? I did not understand what was wrong.

But then I understood.

This Avox, was a slave to us. She was supposed to work hard and efficiantly, and was caught fooling around, and now feared punishment. She knew I would turn her in, she knew that she was not going to get off easy. Finally, this girl chocked on a silent sob, and tears started running down her pretty face. Trusting herself enough, she looked up at me, and turned around to start hanging up the dresses.

No, this girl was not a slave. She was a human, too, and she had her life thrust away from her, and just barely held out of grasp. In this little way, she found a way to resume her old life and find happiness, and she knew I was going to take it away from her.

"Why did you stop?" I managed to squeek out as her body shook with another silent sob.

But it wasn't the girl who answered, as I expected it to be. Of course it wasn't her. It was Dour.

"Because, you are from the Capitol, and the Capitol is cruel to us."

**XOXOXO**

_**-x-**_

_**IM BACK BABIES! **_**I would like five reviews again, if you are so sweet as to bless me with your minds reading my story(: Luvvies, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

"Because, you are from the Capitol, and the Capitol is cruel to us."

... Cruel?

A million thoughts pushed and fought their way around inside of my head, each trying to have its turn playing with my conscience, but only one thing was winning.

Cruel? Honestly?

There were possibly a hundred, no, a _thousand_ words that would have been better to use. Unfair was understandable and selfish was sensible.

But cruel?

Cruel is what you call humans who show no caring, people who show absolutly no mercy, those who enjoy pain and suffering, people who show no compassion, people who easily murdered.

And then I got it.

It hit me quite literally like a train, buzzing through the districts at two hundred miles-per-hour.

**-x-**

_Dour's POV_

**XOXOXO**

I finally looked up to Effie, who had been speechless since my little peice of defiance. I was pretty sure that the Capitol had little bugs in here that would hear every word we were saying, and that would probably result in my own death, but who really cared anymore?

Not me.

Effie was staring off into space, probably in a deep thought. Which was actually very surprising, because I didn't think people from the Capitol were blessed with even the smallest brains. Pretty little face cocked to the side, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, she looked even funnier than normal. Claws clasped, interlacing each long elegant finger, thumbs gently brushing against each other in a sign of anxiety. What was she thinking?

I turned around to look at the Avox hanging up dresses. She was still crying, but not as strongly as before. No more shaking and sobbing, just silent tears running down her long weary face. What crime could this girl have commited to have gained this kind of future? She couldn't possibly weigh in at more than one hundred- fifteen pounds, and she had absolutly no meat on her bones.

It was probably something she said. Its always the things we say.

**-x-**

_Effie's POV_

**XOXOXO**

I did not want to be a part of this any longer. This was an unfair fate thrust upon me. I was chilled to the bone, and I knew that wasn't possible, because the Capitol is always kept at the perfect temperature. Which was so unfair compared to what these poor children had grown up with.

I thought I had it rough. I thought that my childhood was terrible. Here I was, sixteen short years old, and the girl sitting infront of me was only twelve, and she was dying.

If I were told I was to die in the matter of seven days, I would be weeping and throughing a fit. I would fight them, saying how unfair this was, how it was wrong, how I did not deserve this.

But Dour did no such thing. The poor little dear lifted her head high, smiled, and showed the world that she excepted her fate. At just _twelve_, this girl was giving up.

And the Avox... My poor Avox, who was yelled at and mistreated. Can I blame myself, though? Had I known any better? Phloran's words echoed inside of my head, words that now enraged me. _"Do you not know how to braid, you scum?"_

That was not even my Avox, but yet it was so hateful, so hurtful. What did other Avoxes have to go through, the ones not lucky enough to be working for the Escorts and Tributes and Mentors?

It was about this time I had realized that I had zoned out, and was blankly staring at the handle to Dour's bathroom door. Looking up and blinking, I realized that Dour was staring at my Avox, who was done hanging up dresses. She was simply standing in the position of serving, sniffling her nose and quickly drying her cheecks of tears. This girl looked absolutly _sick_. Thin as a bone, tall as the President's Mansion, she looked not lanky, but downright ill. As if no one had fed her once in her entire lifetime. One could only feel sorry for such a creature as that, and I decided then and there that I was _not_ going to stand by any longer. This girl was going to be helped.

**-x-**

_Dour's POV_

**XOXOXO**

Effie finally looked away from the random spot in space, unclasped her hands, and looked at her watch. Looking back up to me with surprise housed in her colorful eyes, she jumped off the couch with so much energy than what was possible. Hadn't we just had what was probably the most serious conversation in her life? How could she just retaliate and be bouncing off the walls?

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. Running surprisingly fast with her high heels on, she lead me down the corridor out into the elevator. Quicker than you can comprehend, we were on ground level and she was talking a hundred miles per hour as we raced across the Training Center.

"No time to explain, we've got to get you to your Stylist. I hope to God that Justice has Finnick, I don't have the time to run back to get him. Now, listen, because this is so very important. Your Stylist may be mean, they may be ugly, and they may be stupid, but you've _got _to listen to every single word they say. Do _not_ talk back, do _not_ throw a fit, and whatever you do, _DO NOT_ insult the Capitol."

We reached a door with a large silver four on the door, but before Effie opened the door, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, so close that our noses were almost touching. I could smell her perfume, her powder, every single little detail on her face had its own little scent, and it smelled _horrible_. But she patted my shoulder, hard, and I was brought back to her attention.

"Just... Whatever you do, try to keep your mouth shut. Smile, their going to _love_ you!"

Then I was shoved into the door.

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

**Yay! BUT I'VE GOT A CATCH! This time, since I've had even MORE hits and visitors, I want SEVEN REVIEWS before I update again! SEVEN!**

**That should not be a problem for my amazing readers whom I would not survive without. I love you guys. **

**So click that fancy blue button down below, and leave me your thoughts! Luvvies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

To my relief, Justice _had_ brought Finnick down about five minutes before I brought Dour, and I was eternally grateful.

What would happen to my reputation if I had failed to bring up a Tribute? And such an important one at that!

The Chariot Rides were, personally, the most exciting part of the Games, aside from the Games themselves. Seeing all the new ideas that the Stylists thought up was thrilling, and I always felt the pure rush of adrenaline when Pheebee and Veridie invited me to tag along. But this year was diffrent. I was now an Escort, and I got to sit in the reserved box for Escorts. I would get to see Phloran, Zenimaro, and Andromache.

Maybe they would soom in on us Escort's in training, and Pheebee and Veridie would get to see me!

I ran to my room to get dressed for the big occasion, practically exploding with anticipation, and locked the door. I quickly shrugged off my satin dress that felt oh so old, I _had_ been wearing it all day, and threw on a fluffy white bathrobe. Checking the large elegant clock strategically placed on the center of the wall, it showed that I still had three hours to get prepared.

Wonderful.

I hopped into the elegant shower, and was mesmerized at all the dials. Even _my_ _house_ didn't recieve this many scents and shampoos and temperatures! The clear glass walls of the shower made me nervous, because I just _knew _ that I was going to end up running into one, until I eventually spotted the gold lining around the top and bottom of the walls.

I decided to go with a chocolate scented shower, with chocolate popping up in an elaborate little nitch in the shower. I guess in the Training Center you could eat while you showered. While I munched on the glamorous candy, little drops of water that smelled wonderful poured onto my naked head and ran down my body. I was in a chocolate rain.

Unfortunatly, the water drops did not taste like chocolate.

After I had applied both shampoo and conditioner, almost intoxicated by the sheer glamour of the scent, I pushed the familiar button that I knew whould instantly dry my hair. We _did_ have that one back at home.

To fit in with the whole Chocolate Persona, as I now called it, I decided to wear my chocolate brown wig that I had all but forgotten about. The little twin poofs at the top of my head just _screamed_ adorable, and I was determined to look fabulous for my friends.

After all, every impression is a lasting impression.

Throwing my bathrobe back on, I returned to my room and lounged on the bed. The Chariot Rides started at 7:00 PM, and it was only now 4:45 PM. I had time to kill, and nothing to kill it with.

I grabbed a book about Panem's history off of my neat little bookshelf, and began to read up on the Districts. Hopefully I would look up at 5:15 PM and start to get ready.

**-x-**

_Dour's POV_

**XOXOXO**

If I thought that after meeting Effie and Justice, the Capitol would be smooth sailing, I fooled myself.

Right as Effie shoved me throught the door, I was swept away in a frenzy of color and smells. Automatically coughing, I was lifted up and placed on a little table, where I was pinched and prodded and squeezed and everything else. They called themselves my 'Prep Team,' but I called them the 'Death Team.'

A million things were all going on at once, and I was quickly overwhelmed with trying to keep up with what all the shreiking voices were saying. To my right was a young woman, I assumed, that simply reminded me of a fish. Yes, a _fish_. This lady had _scales_ all over her body, a sky blue color that caught the light and flashed into my eyes. Where her lips should have been, there were plum colored scales, and for her eyebrows, there were deep blue scales. She had _no hair_, and she had _gills_ on her neck and around her ribcage. She wore a simple strapless sea green frock that stopped mid thigh, and shoes that had fishes swimming around in the heels.

"Hi, I'm Aquatis, and I'm in charge of _SANSA DO NOT SCRUB LIKE THAT!_" She screamed at the young girl at my feet. I literally jumped in the air, which was painful as I was hoocked up to some strange tubes. I winced, and Aquatis smiled down at me and patted my shoulder. "Do not fret, please! If that tube comes undone, we'll have to start from scratch, and we don't have time to waste!"

I guess that this tube stuck into my arm was supposed to be part of my costume. Well, not exactly the tube itself. It was supposed to be pumping something into my skin to make me look like one of the Capitol freaks. I just hoped it looked okay.

Sansa was young. As in Effie's age young. Did they Stylists and Prep Teams take trainee's as well? She was small, very short and skinny, with bright yellow skin and two rows of pink flowers for eyebrows. Her hair was long and curly, pink to match the flowers growing out of her head, and her hands were nimble and gentle. Unlike Aquatis who was ripping and tearing at my skin.

Aquatis would lather this sticky substance in a neat line over my arm, then she would put this paper stuff there, and rip it up. It was painful, and my arms were left red and raw. But I was soon hairless, and that's all that mattered to them. Until they had to do my legs. That was even more painful.

Sansa was done with my feet, and moved on to manicure my fingernails in the same fashion as my toes, and she was finished in record time. Next was my face, which added even more hair pulling. Waxing, they called it, to shape my eyebrows into the perfect frame for my face, to add some years so I wouldn't look as young.

I currently didn't care what they did. I was to numb to feel anything anymore, and my skin was starting to turn a sickly brown, the exact color of the fishermen who spend way to long under the sun.

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

**More to come next time! This was kind of a filling chapter, because who really cares what the Prep Team does? I kinda don't...**

**But anyways, I needed to pass some time. Next chapter is going to be the Chariot Rides and Effie's reuninon with Zenimaro, Phloran, and Andromache! I'm super excited, I loved those girls so much!**

**Anyways, SEVEN REVIEWS, PLEASE! I got eight last chapter! Good for you guys! **

**Just press that faithful button below, and REVIEW! Luvvies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I... Just, words cannot describe how dissapointed I am. **

**In you. Yes, you.**

**See the bottom for more information. **

**-x-**

_Effie's POV_

**XOXOXO**

I couldn't read this. It was not very interesting _at all._ All I got from reading about Panem's History was a headache. I was constantly looking up at the clock every five minutes, so each paragraph that I read was forgotten from reading the numbers on the fancy clock. It currently read 5:09, which meant that it was time for me to get ready.

I hurried over to my bright red dresser, and pushed the button to my intercom. A little _ding dong_ went off after I pushed, and a fancy little voice echoed _'How may I assist you?'_

Smiling, I answered. "Please send in Effie Trinket's Avox, please!"

The voice said that they would send her right up, so all I had to do was wait. I ordered more chocolate as I retied my robe, and then proceded to sit at the vanity and start applying my base coat of makeup. I settled with a soft cream color with darker accents to fill in the 'Chocolate Persona' I was so worked up about. The best part about having this luxarious room was that they even _provided_ me with makeup. A light brown lipstick would work fine topped off with a toffee gloss, and a smokey eye was a brilliant touch when using brown instead of gray.

My Avox came in right as I was applying little stick-on brown gems around my eyes. She hurried to my side, bowed, and resumed the serving stance. Her eyes now hid any trace of recent tears, but her cheecks were still slightly pink and fluffy. She did not smile, she did not sniffle, she did not bite her lip. She was standing here, in defiance. Almost mocking me, daring me to hurt her again.

I smiled up at her, trying to look as polite and sweet as I could. I remembered to try to sound cruel and mean, so that the people listening to the bugs wouldn't get suspicious.

It was all part of the plan.

I cleared my thoat, that was always a little rude, and snapped my fingers. "Fetch me the parchment from my desk drawer, and while your at it, get me some strawberries." I mouthed _'I'm sorry!'_ at her, and she suspiciously raised her eyebrows at me, but did as she was told. Good deal.

I carefully pinned my straight naked locks to the top of my head, and was placing on my chocolate brown wig when my Avox returened with a load of parchment paper and a pen. I removed my wig, and smiled at her again, motioning for her to drop it on the bed. She bowed again, and made way for the door, but I snapped and scolded her. "Did I say you could leave?" Again, silently asking forgivness after.

I walked over to the closet, and snapped for her to come over. Throwing open the luxurious French doors, I motioned her to my side. "I'm trying to remind everyone of chocolate, so I need your help to pick the perfect outfit that will fit that description."

I pulled aside all the browns, creams, and whites that would possibly be the right dress, and unhooked each dress from the rack. Laying them all on the floor in a horizontal line, I waited for my Avox to choose.

She looked at me with both eyebrows raised, in such an ugly fashion, and motioned to herself, then to the dresses. I looked back at her, and nodded. "Yes, you pick."

She smiled, and walked up and down the row of dresses. She grabbed one of each color, and showed them to me. I easily discarded the white lace dress, that was to revealing and so much older than what I was looking for. Looking between the cream dress and the brown dress, I discovered that the cream dress had an open back, but reached the floor in length. That would not do. Someone was likely to step on the little train it had, and that would not be particularly lovely.

The brown dress was, and I honestly mean, _gorgeous_. The top was a beige satin material, and it wound across my left shoulder to morph into a clear net that had chocolate diamonds sewn into the clear fabric, lining my back with sparkles. A dark brown, almost black, silky material sinched at my waist with a pretty white snowflake broach on the left side, just like the shoulder strap.

But the most magnificent part, was definatly the skirt.

Flaring out from the waist line, the same satin material poofed out to my knees in an upside down teacup fashion. Layers and layers of cream ruffles filled in the material underneath, making sure that the skirt held its circular shape, and adding a little flair to the bottom. I just could not get over the fact that I was literally _wearing _a perfect circle. Geometrical shapes were all the rage this season, and I was definatly going to be the center of attention.

Rushing to the bathroom to put on my dress, I discovered that it was harder than it looked. The zipper was in a very unusual place, under my arm on my right side, and the ruffles underneath the skirt were painfully itchy. But, unfortunatly, beauty came at a price, and this sort of fashion was definatly one that was worth all my pain and suffering.

My Avox had already picked a fabulous pair of heels to match my outfit, to my surprise, and they were actually very _decent!_ My, she was a quick learner! I gave her a radiant smile, as I slipped my brown heels on, making sure that the brown bows on the back were straight, before I got to the real reason I summoned her here.

"Quickly bring me a sheet of parchment and a pen, please!" She smiled back, seemingly with trust, and hurried to fetch my paper. I quickly glanced over to the large marble fireplace, to see that there was no fire. Pity, she'll have to start one soon. Checking the time, I still had a good thirty minutes. _Perfect_.

This was going to take a great deal of bravery, and I hoped that I could follow through with my little plan. I could either be sneaky and get away with this, or caught red handed. I did not even wish to _think_ about what my punishment would be. Maybe I would turn out like her, my poor little Avox, or maybe they would kick me out of Panem's School of Socializing.

Was this really worth it, going through all this trouble just to ask some silly questions?

All of my entire being wanted myself to say _no,_ but there was that one, teeny tiny peice of me that was screaming _yes_.

And of course, I listened to the yes.

**-x-**

**XOXOXO**

**Here we go, angry rant.**

**WHERE IS YOU GUYS? Hardly anyone reviewed. I'm so terribly dissapointed, its so sad, really. I had to literally BEG people to review, just so I could start another chapter. I only got six reviews, so this chapter is literally out of the kindness of my heart.**

**Don't expect this to happen again. **

**Rant is over.**

**Anyways, I will give props to ANYONE who can guess what Eff is planning. Heeheehee. I'm evil.**

**Hopefully you all will review, because I'm going to camp on Wednesday, and I wont be back till Sunday, so I could possibly fit in a small chapter before I go. IF I get seven reviews. IF.**

**Luvvies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**See the bottom for my story of what went down. I'm super sorry, guys!**

**-x-**

_Effie's POV_

**XOXOXO**

I glanced over my shoulder to see my Avox standing in the serving position, staring idly at her clean white shoes. Good, the less she knows, the better.

I hurried over to grab a pen, and sat back down at the desk. My hands were shaking. If I got caught, this would be the end of me. Best get it started, out of the way.

Starting crisply at the top of the page, in my formal swirly handwriting, I began.

'_When I tell you you're dissmissed, I want you to go to the door, close it, take off your shoes, and walk back to me.'_

I quickly sat up, and handed her the parchment. Her eyes quickly scanned over it, and looked up to me in confusion. I shook my head and quickly said "You may go."

She quickly bowed, walked to the door, opened it, and gazed back to me. My heart was thumping inside my chest, and I wondered if her's was, too. She knew what would happen if we were caught, and I'm sure she were silently weighing the pros and cons of staying and talking to me. After about what seemed like eternity, she looked back to me, closed the door, and removed her shoes.

I was delighted.

I huried up and scribbled back on the paper _'What is your name?'_ and handed it to her, with the pen clipped onto the side.

Awkwardly gripping the pen, she quickly scribbled onto the page, and handed it back.

_'__Reeva'_

I said it under my breath, Reeva, looked back up at her. Yes, Reeva fitted perfectly. The sweet face, the long arms and legs, and ratted hair. it actually looked nice up in her now normal bun.

This was dangerous, oh so dangerous, and my heart was _pounding_. What would Veridie and Pheebee say? What would my _mother_ say?

Smiling at Reeva, I glanced back to the notebook. Her handwriting was _so_ messy, and all over the place! The poor dear wouldn't last a day in Escourt School! But nevermind that, I had something more important going on.

_'Where are you from, Reeva? I'm Effie.'_

It took her not very long to reply to this one, although there was a sad little look in her large eyes. Oh, what a miserable little life she musst have had, to get teary eyes when she thinks of her terrible run-down little district!

_'__I'm from District Six, textiles.__'_

Then it hit me. Why in the world was I doing this? I could barely handle my own life, how in the world was I supposed to handle this lowly girl's terrors? The only possible answer I could give myself was simply because I was _curios_. The Capitol didn't tell us for a reason. Therefore, I shouldn't even know. I didn't _want_ to know.

But then, I still really _did_.

I quickly looked up at this Reeva, my _Avox_, who was currently looking at me with her bottom lip bit, and her head cocked to the side. I was scared, and I didn't want to know anything about her anymore. But that didn't mean she didn't want to know about me.

'_I'm scared Reeva. I really don't want to get in trouble. This place is truly magnificent,and I really don't want to go back home.'_

I couldn't bare to look at her. I just _knew_ she was wondering about my change in direction. I remembered then that I had a scedualed appointment that I simply _could not_ be late to, and looked up at the clock. Silently mumbling under my breath, I grabbed the paper and pen out of her hands and tossed the paper into the fire, and watched it burn into a million particles. I dropped the pen on the desk, and grabbed Reeva's arm, leading her out of the room.

I motioned for her to put on her spotless white shoes, while I spritzed on another layer of my chocolate scented perfume, and then I pushed her out into the hallway.

I was late. I was going to be oh-so-late.

I hurried to the elevator, slilently thanking my lucky stars that I was really good at running in heels. Pushing the floor level botton, I quickly tried to catch my breath before I was out among my peers again. I hear the little ding that signals my destination, and my face pops on a huge white smile. I quickly step out into the lobby of the training center, and I'm instantly swarmed by people rushing back and forth. Tall men with colored hair with rolls of fabric in their arms, and slender women that are assisting the men are running all around.

This place was in a state of bedlam, and I was so confused. My smile dropped, and my mouth opened in what I'm sure was an ungodly shape. My eyes quickly tried to peek around all the people to find the group of Trainee-Escorts. I was desperate to see Panandria, and her wide frame, Zenimaro's pale face and butterfly lips, Phloran's long elaborate braid, and Andromache's pink paisley tattoos.

I _finally _spotted them just as Panandria was doing a headcount. I slipped in behind Zenimaro and some boy with jet black hair and a bright red button down that shimmered in the dim light. I made time, _barely_, and we proceeded to go find our seets in the Escort Plaza where we would sit in a spacious penthouse to watch the Chariot Rides. Panandria filed us all into a line, and we were to follow her and to _absolutley not_ get lost.

I quickly went to stand behind Andromache, but she hadn't spotted me quite yet. Her attire was simply marvelous, a light pink chiffon dress that had a stunning ruby belt at the waist. Her hair was softly curled, and she had placed in a wreath made of baby pink roses on the crown of her head. I could've sworn she was barefoot, but she didn't seem to be bothered by the filth of the street. She smelled simply _devine_. Maybe a hint of lemon, but with the sweet musk of roses floating all around her, it was a beautiful combo, and I doubted that even the President could smell finer.

Walking down the sides of the beautiful Capitol streets, I could feel eyes poking and proding me from all directions. Were we really _that_ popular? Us, the little trainees, were drawing all that attention, and it felt _amazing_. To think, I was actually _important_ for once! I mattered!

We finally reached our destination, a glass building right next to the Capitol Building, and all these important buildings. Panandria informed us that we would be sitting at the very top level, and we would each be interviewed by the television crew. We would be placed on the big screen, and if we had good enough interviews, we would all be invited to sophisticated Capitol parties.

I was definatly on edge, if my interview wasn't nailed, I was ruined all over again. I would be done for. This was my big chance to have my career start off fresh. I could not mess up. At all.

**-x-**

After working up the nerve to tap Andromache on the shoulder, we both sat together with Phloran and Zenimaro, and a cute little pixie of a girl named Poche. She had the prettiest blonde hair, but the most shocking red eyes. Her complextion was pure white, and she was very sick looking. She did not talk much, but she sat on the edge of our little group and would nod her head at times.

There were fireworks shooting off in the distance, and we were all taking our time to admire them when Panandria announced that we were to have our interviews shortly.

A boy with the cutest shade of blue skin was called in first, because he was representing District 1. It wasn't long before he was out of the interview room, shaking and refusing to talk to anyone.

I guess his interview went horribly wrong.

This only increased the pressure on Zenimaro, who was the fashionable face of District 2. She pranced into the room timidly when her name was called out, and with a single backwards glance at us, she was gone.

Phloran was panicking, asking if her braid was wrapped around her waist perfectly, tied in a large bow on the small of her back. I secretly longed for her long hair then, a permanent accessory that would never become out-of-date.

Not even five minutes later, Zenimaro returned to the large waiting room with a small smile on her sweet lips. Her delicate cream hands found my plain ones, and she looked me in the eye.

"Really, Effie, I think you'll be just fine. I can see all your worry etched into your eyes, and it looks painful. Please, just _relax_."

I grinned up at her, because if Zenimaro could stay calm through her interview, then certainly I could. I mean, I was supposed to be _trained _for this sort of thing right?

So, whatever they had to throw at me, I was ready.

Faintly, I heard the name '_Effie Trinket'_ called out, because the world around me had faded into a large blur. I was in no position to go into my interview in such a state of shock, really it wasn't very fair.

Because on the large screen over the central plaza, Haymitch Abernathy had slung a huge wet kiss on no other than the one and only Pheebee McNair.

**-x-**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I havent typed any chapters thanks to pure lazy-ness. Please forgive me.**

**~CharmChaser**


End file.
